Have I ever lied to you?
by Phuong Tram
Summary: Set up right after Kurt knew about Blaine and Karofski Why is Sebastian at Scandals that night? Why not anyone but that frenenemy of him? But there's something wrong hereSebastian always provoke him, shut him up with his cocky attitude and horrible nasty comments; but this time, one question, one sincere unexpected question totally makes him speechless "Have I ever lied to you?"


Kurt sitting there in the dim of Scandal's restroom stupid light. His breakdown is still there, but his cry is slowly fading away. Now it's just silent sobs, silent but hurtful... He knows he has to go out, he can't stay here forever to cry his heart out no matter how much he wants to; because Blaine is waiting outside... With Karofski.  
The urge to burst out tear again kicks in; Kurt squeeze his eyes to stop it. He blew it off himself, stop being selfish to Blaine! If he goes out there with these red eyes, Blaine probably feels bad with himself. Blaine has such a kind and caring heart that always feels hurt for others, especially people he loved - which Kurt used to be but not anymore. Damn, it's sound so sad...  
Suddenly he sounds urgent knocks above his head, a strange but somehow familiar voice follows right behind, asking worrily: "Kurt, are you a okay in there?"  
The first thought appears in Kurt's head is he never knows crying too hard or heart broken can make your ears dysfunction, there's is no way that person is here, and did he just thought that voice sounded worrily? A bonus point that can't be him, he will never...  
"Kurt! Answer me! Or I will break this damn door!"  
Okay, that irrational attitude makes the voice go a bit bossy up is more suit him, though Kurt has to shake his head to shoot out the "worry voice" ideas. That's nonsense.  
"Se... Sebastian? " - Kurt warily asks back.  
He hears the outsider stop thumping the door, replaces with something sounded like a relief sigh.  
"Are you okay? I heard you... actually I has stopped hearing your voice, so I worr... Thought, yeah, right, I thought you passed out or something" - he shutters.  
Kurt really surprises with Sebastian's appearance at Scandals. Though they have never been "good friends", they've improved their "rivalry" into "acquaintance" since Karofski's accident. They talked a little whenever the Warblers assemble, and sometime on Facebook through public comment. He knows that Sebastian has gone for college in Paris last year. And though he never admit, Sebastian is an intelligent asshole (They maybe friends-in-progress, but they still sometime think about punch another, such as Rachel and him, just a little worse), and a wealthy powerful cocky bitch (not really the point here) which helps him to take a lot of school works done when he goes around the world whenever and wherever he wants. The last time he heard about Sebastian is he went to Italy 3 weeks and still had a perfect attendance. Anyways, he never thinks Sebastian will be here, Ohio - which he always talks about as filthy stain of his Playboy life.  
Great, now he has his worst frienemy (friend+enemy) seeing him cried his heart out about Blaine.  
Perfect, he has his worst frienemy who tried to get in his boyfriend's pants, seeing him cried after completly broken up with the said boyfriend.  
"Kurt? Don't scare me?"  
Scare you what? - oh right, Sebastian's asking him about passing out before.  
"No, I'm fine... I think", Kurt just realizes that he hasn't thinking about Blaine anymore for the last few minutes.  
Damn! He must be staying here for at least haft an hour already. Blaine will doubts something is going on.  
Suddenly Kurt springs the door open, Sebastian astonishes a little and steps back. His shocking face quickly turns into concerned when he sees Kurt's puffy eyes, two traces of tears stan out in his usual flushy cheeks, along with his bottom lip which is a little swell after be bitter by its master. He wants to hug this older boy so much something in his stomach flipping over, choking his heart...  
Kurt silently looks at Sebastian, whose eyebrows is knitting together. He wonders what's this man looking at makes him this... Mad? Or bother? As he thinking, his eyes shift a little to the right, an horrible image in the mirror struck at him as thunder.  
"Oh my Gaga! My face... It's so hideous... I'm looked like someone drowning for 3 years!" - Kurt cries out loud.  
A small laugh behind hit his nerves, of course Sebastian will laughing in my face - my BAD LUCK GAY FACE!  
His sassy and ego wouldn't let him run away without a bit of snap back - oh scratch that, he wants to bring out the most diva snap right now!  
Turning his head so quick Kurt can hear his cervical vertebrae cracks a little. However, he didn't expect Sebastian's face smiling warmly, the smug smirk usually - it's always there Kurt doubted he sticks it up as a sign for evil companies who sell their soul for Satan (he only knows two: Sebastian and Santana) can recognize their fellows - not there this time. It's just a simple smile, with anxious watch out eyes; looking direct at him.  
Both of them looking in each other eyes without any words. Then a drunk man about 30 thumping between them to run in Kurt's used stall and starting to vomit.  
Only when Sebastian talks again that Kurt realizes he has been holding breath because of that smile.  
"If you are all right, I think we should go out, this drunkard makes me want to throw up myself here"  
Kurt wants to move too, but his face still hasn't gotten back normal yet, he can't go to Blaine with this kind of face. So he shakes his head.  
To his surprise, Sebastian looks through him as he speaks: "Blaine left, 15 minutes ago"  
His eyes widen, he sighs a relief breath though he doesn't understand why does Blaine left without saying anything.  
He isn't stupid, that must be involves the guy standing in front of him. Sneaky bastard.  
"Thanks" - he said quietly. Even though he's sneaky, Kurt knows Sebastian just helps him a really great help.  
Sebastian's lips immediately lift up. When he opens his mouth trying to say something, a loud barf from their sides echos. That drunk man is still using all his strength to vomit everything in his stomach. Now the smell make Kurt wants to run out of there himself.  
Without thinking, he grabs Sebastian's wrist and a rushing "Let's go", leading out of the bar. They keep silent all the way, trying to get through all those drunk gay men and towards the door.  
When they passed the security check, Kurt looks up at the digital clock opposite the bar's neon name sign. It's already over 9'o clock.  
"Oh my, it's 9 already? But... I just get here around 8!" - Kurt said as he dropped Sebastian's wrist and checking his own watch. Yup, 9:14 pm, how long has he been in that dreadful restroom?  
Sebastian looks lingerly at his wrist before speak up: "Well, you was locking yourself in that stall for over 45 mins, of course it over 9 already"  
Kurt astonishing. That long? It's mean Blaine left after waiting him for half an hour? But isn't weird that Blaine would wait that long without check on him?  
He looks back at Sebastian, confused with many many questions in his head.  
Suddenly, the taller boy asks  
"Do you want to go somewhere else? I don't think you want any alcohol tonight. I will explain what happened if you want"  
Kurt nods. Of course he wants to know. Well, in his experience, Sebastian 's plan usually known as EVIL, though he hasn't found out what could it be this time. Then he realizes...  
"But I don't have my car. My Dad is still at D.C. I couldn't get back home before tonight, I came here by a cap"  
Sebastian blinks, then he smirks his icon smirks - Kurt feels a bit more secure now though, this one maybe not some alien replaces Sebastian Smythe as he thought (C'mon, he's too nice tonight it's hard to believe)  
"You know I can drive you right? Car has another few seats - remember? "  
Okay, he isn't that stupid, he is a mechanic's son, for God's sake. But somehow the thought Sebastian drives him somewhere is beyond crazy, and he has to says he never think it would happen.  
He glared at the smirking boy, before gestures him to lead the ways. Sebastian's car is parked in a very great spot, it's right opposite with the bar's door; and could easily runs into the highway with one turn. He must be here really early; well with such a playful characterized, he may already live here when he's in Ohio.  
After he settled inside Sebastian's car, his eyes automatically look at the small clock, 9:20. He can't believe he spend 45 minutes crying in a public restroom stall... If Sebastian didn't told him in the face, he will never...  
Wait a minute! How did Sebastian know that?  
He shift his body lightly, a stern look in his eyes, he speaks carefully.  
"How do you know I had been in there for 45 minutes?"  
Sebastian swallow dryly, "I saw you two talking next to the bar, and when you ran to the restroom I may or may not accidentally also had the urge to go there too; and the others may or may not all occupied at that moment; so I may or may not checked my watch impatiently - you know... normal reaction"  
Kurt can feels his brows raising on its own.  
"And what did you do to Blaine? What make he waited for 30 minutes and then left?"  
"He didn't wait that much. I told Jeff messaged him about 5 minutes later said that he and Nick bump into you and decided to kidnapped you; and they didn't want to break... Um... His date night"  
Oh, that makes senses. Jeff and Nick are gays, and they are his friends, they hasn't met others for such a long time already; with their normal control self, of course they will kidnap him without a pause. But why do this involves Niff? (They didn't date when Kurt stayed at Dalton, but they and Wevid are "infamous not exclusive" couples even before Kurt transferred there)  
"It's not that I complain, but why did you do that? And... I don't know what to ask anymore, it's so confusing."  
"I told you I will explain then I will, just relax. We're here."  
Kurt looks back to the road, the familiar Lima Bean is there. Kurt drops his eyes, this place is to hurt even just to look at... He still can remember all those "coffee date - not a real date"s they have here. Why is it so hard to forget something wasn't yours anymore? Why did he tell Blaine he don't want to married? Isn't it what he had been dreaming about since that day Blaine sang him "Teenage Dream"? What's happened with him? He-  
The sound Sebastian shuts the driver's door cut him off. Before Kurt can make any reaction, the door next to him opens.  
"Hey, let's go inside Kurt. Your face barely get back to quite average gay face, don't start crying again"  
In Kurt's surprise, his chest suddenly feels much lighter when hearing that insult. Hence, he slowly gets out of the car, crossing his arm before his belly, take the lead to go in first.  
Sebastian giggles behind him, then steps a little faster to catch him.  
"If it's can help distracting you, this is our first met place"  
Oh, that absolutely distracts him, thank you very much. There is no place in his head thinking about "first met" with someone barely be his friend. Though he won't deny that he remember every single details of that met. You aren't meeting your life's biggest frienemy everyday.  
Sebastian doesn't go to the counter but aiming for a table instead so Kurt just follows him. He pats his shoulder to tell him take the death before runs back to call drinks.  
Kurt doesn't know what to do so he just looks at Sebastian instead - he doesn't want to remember about the cute hobbit he usually spends his time with here right now.  
This is the first time he has ever looked at Sebastian this careful and neutral judging. Yes, the first time they met he admits he quickly concluded this is an asshole trying to have a quick shot with his adorable boyfriend. How can you like someone like that, right?  
After broke up with Blaine, which sound so hurt though, he now can try to analysis Sebastian in a more fairly way.  
He's tall, slender but strong build; not so muscle that can threaten you from distance, but makes sure you won't start the fight with it. His clothes is totally went out from Vogue's magazines, actually it's looked exactly like a set he made in the last week one; weird...  
His thought slowly fade away when Sebastian going back to the table with two cups in his hands.  
"Here"  
Kurt sends him a small thank you before takes a sip. He lifts his eyebrows, says playfully  
"Really? Pumpkin latte? If you don't know my coffee order you can ask me before go for it. It's delicious though"  
"I love coffee, but I think a warm milk is better for you tonight" - Sebastian says shyly, follows his voice is a sincere eyes.  
It makes Kurt blinks a few times before takes another sip. A warm feeling suddenly rising in his heart, it's much be the latte.  
"And it's Grande Nonfat Mocha, by the way" - Sebastian adds then drops his eyes and take a sip of his own coffee.  
Kurt's eyes widen, sending him a message "Okay, I think it's time you explain everything you know"  
Sebastian puts his coffee down, clears his throat and then warily watching Kurt.  
"Okay, um, where do we start, I knows that you two broke your marriage a few months ago, and my source told me that Blaine cried before ran away, so I assume you was the one broke it off"  
"Which source? Are you saying you're stalking on us?"  
Sebastian raises his hand, "Question later, if not I will never finish this"  
Kurt intents to fight but he's really curious right now so he decides to accept that offer.  
"And when I heard Blaine went back to Ohio, I thought about going to New York, but I told myself you need some more time alone. Eventually, I took yesterday flight; however, when I got there, my source told me after you cried and ran out of a blind date at some coffee shop; you also took a flight going back Ohio too. So I followed you here." - He looks up at Kurt, and see there still a very confused and somewhat amuse; gladly there is no disgusted.  
He continues "Another source of mine, told me Rachel set up for you two to meet at Scandals tonight, but he can't figure out what time is it, so I went there straight from the airport. Then... I waited"  
"When you showed up, I wanted to meet you right away and told you about them first; but I realized I have no right to do it, so I just sat there and watched. I knew about them for a month after Nick told me through our weekly emails. I also called them to be there, they arrived after you about 5 minutes, and then... Karofski approached you guys. Hence, I ran after you."  
He stops for awhile and looks down in his hands, crumples his face as if something he remembers just bothering him, then he sighs before gets back to the story.  
"And when I heard you cried in there, I can't let myself stay out of it anymore. Therefore I called Nick and told them to messaged Blaine about...the kidnap, as you already knew."  
There is a silence between them, telling Kurt he has finished his story; but still hasn't looked up.  
Kurt decides this is "Question time" - so he starts  
"I know I already asked you this but... ARE YOU STALKING ON US?"  
Sebastian avoids his eyes "Not really, I just have some methods to know things I want to know, totally not stalking"  
Kurt thinks the situation is quite funny, this is the first time he has ever seen Sebastian this...shy? Oh Gaga, is this boy even know that word? But there is a good feelings warming up his shuttered heart, a question pops up in his head, he isn't sure about it. However, the hotness of the latte lingering in his lips makes him lose it  
"Why did you do all this? If you are trying to make fun of me then I have to say you are doing really poor job that so unusual; if you are aiming Blaine, you choose a wrong place to stay tonight already." - Kurt tries to put some humourous comments in the question, as he usually does to give himself an exit later if thing goes wrong.  
"Blaine isn't my aim for a long time, Hummel. You know it" - Sebastian finally looks in his eyes, a stern look.  
Whenever Sebastian calls him Hummel in such an serious voice, Kurt feels an inexplicable wave in his chest; even though it's not regular, it happened a few times already. This time, he decides to ask back "Know what?"  
"My real target" - He pauses a little, takes a deep breath, sits straight up, and then, he drops the bomb - "It has been you for a long time, Kurt"  
He sitting there, astonished, somewhere deep down in his head he hears a voice telling him "I knew it" (Why is it sounded like Nick and Jeff's combine?). However, be the suspicious and doubtful person as he always is; he decides this is just another unhumorous things Sebastian always jokes around.  
"It's not funny, Sebastian. Stop messing with me please, I have no energy to playing this kind of game with you tonight"  
A hurtful flinch flashing in his eyes, but quickly, Sebastian closes his eyes, one hand reachs out and holds Kurt's. This isn't a game, not anymore, especially with Kurt: It has never been a game.  
"Kurt, I... I like you, even since that first day we met, I knew there is something wrong about how I feel for you. It wasn't hate, wasn't jealous. I still trying to fully understand it now, but I know it at least is... like - and it's rich come from my mouth" - he shows Kurt a sad smile, it make Kurt feels bad for what he said a minute ago.  
"And before you said anything to push me away as you always do when someone tries to approach you" - Sebastian continues, his moss green eyes look deeply in Kurt's glasz eyes - "Thinking carefully..."  
"Have I ever lied to you?" - he says slowly with such an sincerity pour out of his eyes.  
It makes Kurt speechless, he wants to protest, then every single times he met this guy before him flash through his head. Never, yeah, NEVER. Everytime, they provoked each other, thrown terrible comments about the other; but they never lied about anything. Just like they know the other will see through them, then why waste the time for that.  
Kurtis silence is the best answer for Sebastian. He smiles a little. This is the first time he has Kurt looks at him like this, no rage, no disgusted, no irritate; such a pure eyes with a little confused, a lovely confused; plus that he is holding Kurt's small hand in his, smooth skin as he always imagines, warm and... Kurt's.  
"I... I don't know how... how to answer that" - Kurt shutters. "I just had completely broken up with my first love about two hours ago and... and I don't think I want a hook up date or another boyfriend right now." He answers after a few minutes, still hasn't pull his hand back.  
Sebastian exaggerate rolls his eyes "It's 2 hour and 7 minutes to be exact; and I'm not saying I want to hook up with you - I wouldn't wait 3 years for that, Kurt" - his statement makes Kurt blush, is he saying he has been waiting for him for 3 years? That's flattering, especially coming from Sebastian.  
"And I didn't say I want to be your boyfriend, I'm not that easy, you know, when it's come to serious and exclusive relationship. You have to wait till our third date to hope for that, okay?" - He says playfully, but still remains a great amount of earnest.  
Kurt laughs at that accustomed attitude, it really help calming the tension before. He asks softly  
"Then what is that you are asking me? With that... expression of your?"  
Sebastian laughs a little while using his free hand to rub his neck, he isn't ready to release Kurt's hand yet.  
"How about we being friend first? Real friend this time" - He says with raising eyebrows, they both know their "relationship" really well - "And if you want I can arrange our first date next week, the faster we move the earlier we come to the third date."  
Kurt scoffs, then using his low, seductive voice.  
"How about..." He slightly pulls his hand out of Sebastian's, smiles at his lingering fingers try to keep his there, "you and me..." - he says amusingly while stroking the other's knuckle, Sebastian's eyes slowly turn darker, his face's dazed, "Going home..." - he can feels his throat turn all dry in this moment.  
"Separately!" - Kurt finishes with a gleeful and innocent voice. This guy is going to be the death of him.  
"It's already 10, they are going to close soon" - He smiling knowingly at Sebastian when he puts himself together again.  
He glares at Kurt before stands up "You're good, Hummel" and follow the boy outside.  
When they settle in the car again. Kurt whips his head and narrows his eyes at Sebastian  
"You said you never lied, but isn't it you said you see me in the restroom totally accidentally?"  
He protests while turning the car back to the highway "No, I basically said I "May or may not", THRICE! I didn't affirmly say it is accidence. And anyone can see through it though."  
Kurt stiffs the laugh for this childish statement, then he remembers a really important point he forgot  
"Hey, I really have to know, are you really stalking on me? It's creepy and illegal, you know?"  
In his surprise, Kurt sees a little flush in the boy's cheeks, this is funny though.  
"Technically, NO. I lived Ohio for the first year and then in Paris and Venice for the last year remember, and sometime at Milan; I wasn't in New York, I have prove in my Passport, so basically I couldn't stalk you" - He pauses a little before sighs in defeat (Kurt's bitch glare is still on him). "I hired a few detectives to do that, a few for you, plus a bodyguard, one for Blaine, and one for Rachel"  
He quick check on Kurt, and sees that he has no problem with that, just a little curious why it involves Blaine and Rachel though; so he continues.  
"You are kind of silly when things involves your friends and family so I think if something big happened to you, it must involve them. I intend to put one on your father though, but he's a Congress, so most people don't want to took the job, and I think your dad's crew is quite good so I let it go; I think if something big happened, my father's sources will know about it and I can ask later to check on."  
Kurt is totally impressed with all the thing Sebastian said. It's really creepy when you think about someone investigates you like that, but it's Sebastian so it's kind of explain a lot - he is a creep, most of the time.  
"Did your detectives go through my garbage or something like that? Because that is creepy! And why no one for Santana? You know, she lived with me for one or two years though?"  
Sebastian grins evilly with that, "Actually... Santana is the one went through your stuffs and she reports me herself sometimes. She found out the detective a few weeks after he started and offered me to it herself, she said she could use those money better than spending on a mid-age man"  
Wow, Satan, you are such a good friend. Selling your friend like that. Kurt can hears her response in his head though - [If I didn't do he still hired someone to do it, why don't take the opportunist myself for something we can't avoid!]  
Kurt shakes his head to shoves Santana inside voice away. "Why the bodyguard? Isn't it... too much?"  
He sees Sebastian's hands clenching the handle, his voice barely audible "After that time you was based, I think it's better too much than none"  
"You know about that too?" - Kurt shocks  
He huffs, "You think who called the ambulance? That gay chicken ran away when you saved him, or those guys who hitted you with the bat?"  
"Don't tell me it's you?" - Kurt asks back  
"No, it's the detective followed you that night, he managed to figure out those guys information later. And I solved it, don't worry."  
Kurt senses something really scary is buried in that sentence, he cautiously asks "You didn't kill them, did you?" - it's sound insane in his head, but somehow he can't make sure when Sebastian involves.  
Sebastian can't help but laugh a little at that, amusing smile still there when he replies: "Not yet"  
Kurtis stiff next to him, eyes widen. Sebastian likes that face though.  
"Just kidding, I send them to police, of course not mentioned you, I had enough evidences to put them in jail without directly involves or need your witness."  
Oh right, Sebastian is learning to be a lawyer, the time Kurt knew about that he admits it's really suit this guy's personality.  
They arrive at Rachel's neighborhood at that moment, just a few more turns and there is it. He realizes he didn't tell Sebastian he is crashing at Rachel's place, but he remembers about "his sources" and decides not to waste his breath for that.  
Then he sees something catching his eyes, oh that's the place...  
"Sebastian, can I ask you one more question?" - still looks out of the windows.  
The younger boy lets out a little "Huh?" signs Kurt to continues.  
"Back then if I asked you about the plushy you throwing at me, would you tell me the true?"  
The silence takes a little long that makes Kurt turn his head back to the driver and realizes he is looking at him, as if he tries to figure out the answer with all his sincerity. They have arrived before Rachel's house. The engine goes off.  
"I'm not sure..." He pauses - "I don't think I can lie in your face, every thoughts in my head spinning when I look at you, and my mouth will says anything it want - just like this sentence"  
Then he opens the car's door, steps out which makes Kurt do the same thing. Sebastian goes around the car, standing in front of him. He licks his lips before continues. "Yeah, I would tell you. I will do anything you really want me to"  
Kurt nods. They just stand like that for a while longer. Then Kurt's phone ringing, it's Rachel. He immediately picks up.  
"Yes? Oh, I'm back, just outside the door. Yeah, I'll be right in"  
He looks back at the taller, blinking and waiting.  
Sebastian confuses "What?"  
"You won't ask for my number? I don't like to be asked out in Facebook, you know" - Kurt decides to explain.  
It makes him surprise, then he smiles playfully. "I've already have it, I payed Santana for real things, you know"  
"Damn that girl" - Kurt sports out. And both of them laugh when think about Santana.  
After a few minutes, Kurt thinks it's better to go inside before Rachel gets out and asking questions. "Good night" - he said  
Sebastian waves his phone, "I will message you the reply for that. I know you miserably want my number"  
Kurt scoffs and turns around, waving his hand - "Bye Meerkat"  
He hears Sebastian giggles behind. When he reaches the door, Sebastian says something a little unaudible  
"For the records, that slushy is for your clothes, not your face. Do you believe me?"  
Kurt pretends he didn't hear anything and goes inside. Before he can reach the room Rachel is waiting to hear everything, his phone buzz.  
He unlocks it and read the message, a smile appears in his face  
[Unknown Number] - Good night! Now you have my number, feeling good?  
He quickly types a long reply, before locks the phone and opens the door of Rachel's room. He has a lot of thing to tell her, and a lot of tears to cry. But he thinks... he can sleep well tonight.

Sebastian gets back in the car but doesn't start it. He sitting there, looking at the house for a minute then send the message, while mouthing the words in the message. "Good night"  
The answer be sent back really quick, he reads it and the smile on his face grows bigger.  
He starts the car, turning the corner. Whistle something sounds like "Make you feel my love"  
The phone screen still light up  
[Kurt Hummel] Good night, Meerkat! And yes, I believe you! Let's be friend  
Tonight is a good night.


End file.
